The Ghettos No Place for a Jew
by gaaralover51141
Summary: WWII, the Broflovski family finds themselves in the Ghetto. But what will happen when an old friend comes to visit offering a way out for Kyle?  Slightly got the idea from Schindler's list, CartmanxKyle! Dont like dont read! Written for ImAnOddity


HAPPY CHRISTMAS ImAnOddity ! For Christmas I wrote you your Cartman/Kyle WWII fanfic!  
>I hope you like it! Happy Christmas!<p>

**Disclaimer: Cartman and Kyle do not belong to me, they belong to Matt and Trey.  
>Also: Lemon! You have been warned ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>The snow was falling hard, the frost was spreading through the windows of the soon to be closed stores. Walking to the corner there was broken glass everywhere from the night before, the store items thrown on the dirty pavement, attempted to have been burned. The store keepers seemed frozen in front of their lives, they were tired, we were all tired. The putrid smell of the feces, the smell of the decaying bodies that covered the sidewalks was sickening, we were dying here, barely making it by. I walked into the cruddy cramped apartment complex, climbing the stairs to the eleventh floor where seven family members were squished into a small beaten room.<p>

"I'm back mom." my once gleeful mother who had beautiful red locks walked to greet me with the dirty messy pale red hair that showed how we seemed to have aged in such short time.

"Kyle. There's a German officer here for you…" I walked past her toward our small dining table, the officer was facing away from us, looking out the window as the snow fell.

"What do you want with me?" he turned to look back at me, his strong jaw line and combed brunette hair was familiar. "What do you want?" he stood up, the black uniform had new badges, probably given to him for slaughtering people like me.

"I came to offer you work, a job that would take you out of this place and into a more secure area."

"And my family?" he kept his indifferent stare. "I'm not leaving my family."

"Kyle don't be foolish! If he is offering you a job out of this place you have to accept it!"

"I am not leaving you!" She looked up at me with her large green eyes that were glazed with the liquid that began to form. "We will get through this together."

"Don't think you're being brave Kyle. You're being foolish."

"Shut your mouth Cartman! Who are you to judge! Turning against our friends, classmates! Me!" He remained calm, his look made me furious.

"I'm doing this to help you."

"I don't want the help from the likes of you!"

"Kyle stop it this instant!" My mother looked up at me with a hard look. "I will not let you stay in this ghetto for the sake of your pride!"

"We have to stay together." She shook her head.

"If my son gets to live somewhere better than this," she said gesturing to the small apartment. "I won't let him turn away from that opportunity." Cartman just stood there behind her, looking at me with his blank stare. "Eric if you can get him out of here. Please, help him." She said as she turned to face him.

"That depends on Kyle Mrs. Broflovski." He looks over to me with something different, "I want to help you Kyle. Please let me."

**(I am A Hitler page break: ima 'ungreeee)**

"That's your job. Understand." I nodded. He turned and left down the hall toward his office. The house was large, in the middle of Hamburg, Germany there was bound to be generals, S.S. soldiers and Gestapo everywhere. The long halls seemed to come together as I walked, surrounding me, suffocating me. Entering a room the sweet smell of freshly baked bread filled my nose, the sound of the crackling bread that lay on the table cooling was the only thing heard.

"You must be new." turning I was greeted by a beautiful woman, her long black hair was tied in a low pony tail, her light toned skin kindly complemented her dark brown eyes, slight wrinkles showed as she smiled kindly. "Officer Cartman told me he was getting more help for me, I'm glad to see you're mostly healthy." I looked at my once sickly pale hands and noticed that it had almost gone to its old light color that gave a slight healthy glow.

"How long have you worked here?"

"A couple of months, Eric found me in one of the emptied ghettos hiding. At first I thought that he was going to hand me in but then he brought me here to work for him." she smiled kindly. "He's a good man, even though he is a officer, he's been helping people like us as much as he can, for as long as I've been here." she looked at me up and down, "He didn't make you wear a star…" I looked over at my sleeves and noticed that she was right, he hadn't given me one to wear.

"He probably forgot or something." she didn't say anything for a bit, after a few seconds she came out of her blank staring and smiled. She led me down the halls giving me the tour of the house, telling me the things that I would have to do, clean, cook, the occasional gardening and laundry. She gave me a white handkerchief and a white apron, I wrapped the apron in half around my slim waist and the handkerchief around my head to cover the bright red curls that had grown over the last year. She brought me to a small room, in the corner was a small twin bed, next to it was a small night table with a window above it, the walls were a beige color with a light brown oval carpet in the middle of the room and a ceiling lamp that hung in the middle.

"This will be your room. I'm right down the hall, the bathroom is also down the hall." my suitcase was already on the bed, "You can rest for a bit, in an hour we have to begin dinner." nodding and thanking her she walked out leaving me in the empty room. I walked over to the bed and sat down, the bed was comfortable enough, the room was slightly more comforting than the rest of the house. I unclipped the notches of the suitcase and took out a notebook and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Ike,_

_I cant believe you guys were able to talk me into going with Cartman here. Everything seems somewhat okay, but I would have rather been there with you guys.  
>I wanted us to stay together, family is the only thing we have. There is another Jewish girl working here too, I'm just like a house maid-its degrading. I know you<br>guys are just going to say that its better than being in the ghetto but I'd rather be there with you than being here knowing that you're there. I guess I cant do  
>anything though, I'm far from home now. I hope you all are doing okay. All I can say is for you guys to hold on, I hear that the Russians are getting the upper<br>hand, it wont be long before they beat the Germans. We all just have to hang on, and then we'll all be able to see each other without these horrible circumstances._

_Love Always,  
>Your son Kyle<em>

I re-read the letter and sighed, taking out the envelope and slipping the folded paper in hoping that I'd be able to send it quickly. Turning back to the rest of the packed things, clothes, few hygiene products and a bit of money I had reluctantly accepted, I folded the clothes into the oak nightstand and slipped the empty suitcase under the small bed. Mostly out of habit I took the star imprinted band slipping it onto my arm, feeling it was necessary. Walking out of the newly accommodated room down into the kitchen I was greeted by the busy work of-"I don't recall your name." She looked back at me from chopping the dozens of peeled potatoes and slightly smiled.

"Yasmin. I don't think I got your name either." I opened my mouth to reply when we heard the loud eruption of voices as the front door opened, entering were a dozen S.S. soldiers looking so carefree, and happy. Their laughter made me cringe inside, here they were ready to eat away as they chatted of the horrors they do to us, and here I was, in the kitchen making them their food. "You won't get used to it. But it is the thing keeping us alive." I attempted to drown out their voices as I walked over to Yasmin and began to peel the other potatoes. Looking over to me as I peeled she added, "what helps me is thinking of Cartman." I looked over to her confused which made her flush slightly and chuckle. "What I meant was that what helps me is thinking that maybe one of them are like Cartman, helping us Jews behind the curtains." Hearing the smile that formed as she spoke made me wonder if she felt something more for Cartman than just being grateful.

We continued to work on the large dinner for the Nazis that stood not ten yards from us. It wasn't for a good two hours until we finished, by the sound of their gradual increase in voice and gibberish over the last hour brought me assume that they had become tipsy. Yasmin left for a bit to inform them that dinner was to be served, I was in the dining room setting the plates for the thirteen men. After a bit the soldiers began to enter the dining room, walking back into the kitchen I helped bring the dinner to the men. They ate as they began to chat about things going on with each others lives, it felt odd seeing them so relaxed, if they weren't who they were I would've said that they were normal people. It was when we were cleaning up the table when Cartman suddenly grabbed my right arm saying something about my behavior and dragged me into the living room.

"What do you think you're doing with this shit?" He harshly whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He pulled up my arm that he kept grasped in his hand.

"Why are you wearing this Jew star? Do you want to get fucking sent away?" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and looked up at him confused and slightly infuriated.

"Its mandatory for people like me to wear it! Something people like you made us do fatass!" I hissed out of habit, he looked down at me with a slight glare.

"There's a reason I didn't have you wear it in the first place!" I looked at him shocked and confused. "You wear it Kyle, and they'll know what you are. You're lucky they're drunk or they might have reported you and had you taken from me."

"So you want me to deny who I am?"

"Better that than dead Kyle! God damn it Kyle how about you forget about your pride and think about something worth far more!" He had grabbed my arms pulling me closer to him.

"And what's that?"

"Your fucking life!" He breathed heavily looking down at me, suddenly his gaze lightened, he dropped his head not letting me see his face. "Damn it Kyle. Why are you so thick?" He took the band into his hands and slipped it off my arm. "I've done too much to get you here safely with me, I'm not going to let them take you away from me now." I watched silently as he threw the band into the fireplace and let it burn. "Get back to work." He walked back into the dining room and took his seat acting as if nothing happened. But something did happen, he had said something to me whether he had intended to or not.

**(I am a scene break! Applaud! Mwahahaha)**

The light trickling of the subsided rain outside drew my attention, the grey faded clouds drifted away from the crescent moon allowing the reflected light to enter through the small window slightly lighting up the small room. After the Nazis had left there had been a tensed silence that filled the house, Cartman had withdrew back into his office: after cleaning everything Yasmin had suggested to go to bed-saying something about needing the rest. It was a while before I was able to close my eyes and drift into sleep.

The loud thumps of someone's footsteps on the other side of the door stirred me from my sleep, there was a knock on my door a second later. Slithering out of my warmed bed I walked up to the door, opening it I was greeted by Cartman's slightly glaring face. He was slightly flushed as he looked up refusing to look down at me, looking down at myself I realized that I was still wearing only my trousers. I felt myself flush but refused to be embarrassed. "What is it?" He slightly coughed, I felt myself slightly smile at his cute behavior.

"There's pressing matters I have to attend to. I won't be back for a while. Keep everything clean and all." He turned and left down the hall, watching him leave he took his black commander hat placing it firmly on his head. He had grown since the last time I had seen him, before he used to still have the fat he had when we were younger-hence me calling him fatass-but he had lost all that weight. He was large, his muscular figure was apparent even through his bulky uniform, hating to admit it but I had to say that he looked very handsome in his uniform. Cartman had left almost immediately after, the large house had again been filled with silence.

I had been able to go out into town since Cartman had me take off my Jew star, I was able to send the letter to my family-getting many strange looks from people. Returning to the house I was greeted by Yasmin's busy form cleaning everything in sight. Slightly confused I shrugged it off to find something to do in the large house.

It had been over a week and Cartman had still been away. Yasmin said it was normal for him to be gone this long for "work." It still made me uneasy that he had not come back, I wondered what he could possibly be doing to have him gone for so long. Kneeling in front of the garden that stood in the front of the large house I was planting some new Irises that I thought would look nice-to give it a more warm appearance-the sudden noise of the loud motor of a familiar Nazi vehicle wrenched my eyes from the garden to the street. As the drivers door opened I stood up and walked forward, Cartman stepped out of the car looking worn out-his hair was messed as if he had been constantly running his hand through it like he usually does when he's stressed, his uniform was wrinkled and had dirt stains on bottom of the pants legs.  
>He looked over at me and just continued inside. After wiping the soil that covered my hands and knees I followed him inside, he went into his office which I know was off-limits but I didn't let that stop me. I knocked twice on the door and let myself in, "What are you doing in here?" He snapped. I could see the discomfort as he began to take off his jacket. Walking over behind him I took hold of the shoulder part and slipped it off of him. "I don't need your help Kyle." He again snapped.<p>

"Yes you do fatass." He grumbled something about not being fat anymore. I walked over to his front and began to unbutton his shirt, "yeah I can see that.." he flushed slightly.

"Do you usually take this long out?" I asked.

"Things are getting worse out there. The Russians are getting the upper hand." Untying his tie I pulled it off his neck.

"If they win. Will you be jailed?" I looked at him, he had a small stubble from not shaving, looking at me with his light brown eyes his gaze made a shiver run down my spine.

"I'm an officer. Of course I will be."

"But you're helping us Jews." I replied quickly.

"Why would you say that?"

"You helped me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kyle. I only helped you to make it up to you." He retorted back. I chuckled slightly.

"Alright... well... thank you Eric." I was about to slip off his shirt when he grabbed my wrist lightly.

"You should go back to work. I can dress myself."

"Why did you really help me?"

"I told you already."

"I don't believe that's the real reason."

"And what do you think it is?"

"If I knew do you think I'd ask?" We still stood close to each other, his hand still grasping me, I could feel his warm breath on my forehead, a heat filled me up completely and for some reason my heart began to beat faster.

"You don't want to know." He whispered.

"Try me." I for some reason whispered back. He just looked at me, his eyes kept darting from my eyes to my lips, I felt myself do the same. Letting go of my wrist he slowly brought his hand to my shoulder and very slowly brought it up to my neck, his touch burned against my skin, my breath hitched as he leaned down to me, his eyes never leaving mine. He paused, I could feel his lips so lightly brush against mine, his breath against my face made the goose-bumps cover my entire body, _do it already_ I screamed at him but he just stayed where he was. Tired of waiting I brought my hand behind his head and slammed our lips together, years of tension and desire seemed to just explode, his hands moved to my slim hips and mine around his neck attempting to pull him closer to me-it felt like we weren't close enough. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring ever corner, taking his role as the dominant.

He lifted me up, not letting our lips part, setting me down on his desk behind me. I pulled off his shirt that I had previously unbuttoned, we separated slightly, I could clearly see his slightly haired chest and strong abs that made the heat in me increase, he grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, moving down to kiss my neck. The way his lips moved made me moan, I could hear the lust in my own voice and feel the tightness of my pants. His hands wandered down the hem of my pants, he pulled away and looked at me. There was definitely lust in his eyes, I could see that he had also gotten hard. He remained as he was asking me silently, "do it jackass." I replied, my voice deep and rough, he leaned back down and pulled me into a deep kiss as he pulled off both my pants and underwear. He broke away slightly and brought up his finger, looking at him I took his hand and brought his finger into my mouth, rolling my tongue all around him to make sure it was wet, as I did he bit his lip slightly. When I finished he again began to suck on my neck, I leaned back on my hand as he brought down his hand and put his finger inside me. I slightly winced at the intrusion. After a bit he put in another finger, I bit my lip to keep myself from grunting. He stretched his fingers parting them slowly, he looked at me and I gestured for him to continue.

He finally inserted a third finger, I winced slightly. He stretched me more, slithering a bit deeper into me a sudden wave of pleasure washed over me completely making me moan loudly. "Fuck Cartman! There! God yes there!" he touched me there once more before he took his fingers out, I whimpered at the loss of pleasure when suddenly he put himself inside me hitting right in my spot.

"Fuck you're so tight Kyle." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss as he began to rhythmically move his hips. Moaning into his mouth I started to move my hips to deepen the pleasure.

"Harder. Fuck, humph." we panted as sweat began to form between our heated bodies. He moved faster into me causing me moan louder, my lower abdomen burned and I began to throb. Cartman took hold of me and began to stroke me in sync with his hips. My vision blurred, I could see bursts of light and stars as I was completely filled with pleasure. "I'm going to c-" he captured my lips again, the heat in my lower abdomen lowered as hot liquid spread on both our stomachs, a liquid filled me inside as I had tighten myself from the release. As he pulled out of me I sat up a bit more properly, there was only a slight sting that I knew would be worse tomorrow. Still panting he took hold of my face leaning our foreheads together and looked at me.

"I love you Kyle. That's why I had to save you." leaning back up I kissed him sweetly and smiled.

"I love you too dumbass." he chuckled. I jumped off the desk and pulled on my pants. "I'll let you get dressed." I grabbed my shirt and began to walk away when he took hold of my arm and pulled me back into another sweet kiss, I could tell that he was putting everything into the kiss; love, regret, guilt, everything. I smiled and walked out of his office to take a well needed shower.

**(I am a Cookie Monster break! Ima hungriiii)**

Life went on, for weeks I continued to work in the large house, Cartman would occasionally take his week long work trips-which in his return would usually mean a night together in pure ecstasy. After half a year there had been a report on the radio that the Russian had finally broke the defense and had began to take control of eastern Germany. Yasmin had been overjoyed saying that she might be able to see her family again, for a moment I had been filled with the same excitement when I had come to realize that Cartman was out, somewhere in Germany I had no clue where. Panic had risen inside me for days, growing more and more the longer that he did not return. Horrible thoughts ran through my head, what if he had been caught by the Russians? What if he had become a prisoner of war? What if he was killed? The more that days passed the sicker I felt.

Every car that I heard outside would have me running outside hoping that he would have returned. Despair would fill me every time it was just another Nazi only looking for Cartman. Nights went by when I couldn't sleep, and would crawl into his bed praying that he would come home.

**(MEHHEEE)**

The whistling of the wind bashing against the windows was the only sound that could be heard in the large house. The rumble of a motor outside made me fall into despair, it would only be another soldier, that wasn't Cartman.

"Kyle?" shock ran through me, it couldn't have been Cartman. "Kyle get your Jew ass out here!" normally I would have been annoyed at this, but instead all I felt was happiness. Running down the halls as quickly as I could I felt tears begin to form as my vision slightly blurred. I opened the front door and ran up to Cartman giving him the biggest bear hug I could manage. He held me tightly, I nuzzled into his chest letting his smell fill my nose, I would never forget that smell, I had missed it so much. When we separated I hit him on his shoulder.

"You asshole! I thought you died! I fucking thought I'd never see you again!" I screamed at him as I felt the warm salty liquid fall from my eyes. He grabbed me again and held me as I cried.

"I know. I'm sorry." after a bit I was able to stop. "I brought you something though.." I looked up at him confused and curious. He walked over to his car and opened the passenger door. A head of bright long red hair came out, I gasped as my mother, father and brother stepped out. They all ran to me and embraced me tightly, I felt new tears fall out of my eyes.

"How? How are you guys here?"

"Thank Cartman." my father replied. He smiled at me. " he came back not long after he took you, he said it wasn't safe in the ghetto and brought us to his safe house. It wasn't the best time we've had, but we heard later on that the ghetto we were in had been evacuated. The people were sent to their deaths. Cartman saved us." I was completely shocked, I couldn't believe it. Helping me was one thing, but saving them was a huge risk that he took. Looking over to him he was wearing old ragged clothes.

"Well I have to thank them too." he said as he walked up to us. "If it weren't for them those Russians would've had my head."

We all went inside, they continued to tell me everything that happened which I hadn't known about. Cartman had returned to take them out of hiding in order to bring them here, but when the Russians caught him they would have taken him as a prisoner of war had my family not told them of how he had rescued them. After days they had released him, and he came here. Hearing all that Cartman had done made me only happier and happier. We ate together the food that I had made previously, after a bit Ike had randomly questioned.

"So are you two like, together?" I felt myself flush a deep red, Cartman coughed awkwardly.

"Ike! Manners!" he rose his hands in protest.

"Hey you guys were probably wondering too!"

"Well that is something that they have to tell us on their own accord." my mother lectured.

"Wait. You guys aren't upset?"

"I'm not ecstatic about it Kyle." answered my father. "But considering the person of who you are with, I'm sure we can all accept it." they all nodded in agreement. Hearing this made me want to cry. I was so over-joyed, here I was seeing my family who I haven't seen in months, who accepted that I had fallen in love with another man. I took hold of Cartman's hand under the table happily. Happiness that I never thought I'd ever feel.

Things were good.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I know the ending is kind of corny but I thought they deserved, since it is Christmas!<strong>

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
